


Heavy hearts are filled with silence

by robotique_amour



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotique_amour/pseuds/robotique_amour





	Heavy hearts are filled with silence

He had a heart heavy with love that he kept silent and he sometimes had to push it down to keep it from hurting him. He had learned how to deal with it, keeping silent, only answering if it was absolutely necessary, and everyone knew it was hard for him. 

He dared to keep close to only a handful of people and only kept strong contact with his best friend. His name was Thomas and he had known Guy-man since grade school. They'd shared so much among each other through the years and Guy had such an attachment to Thomas. Guy-man truly loved him, for sure, and he didn't think he could have made it through the first years of high school without his friendly giant. Thomas was his friend until the bitter end and that was something that was strongly proven always with his patients and understanding. Still, even though Thomas was his friend, Guy-man still found himself caging his emotions in a steel crate and not even attempting to share them. His disorder was a terrible problematic anchor that held him to the one spot he wanted to leave most. It was tearing him apart and high school was hard as is, but the system was trying to put him into special courses. He cried a lot.

Thomas had walked Guy home, the way he did everyday since eighth grade, making sure he kept safe. After all, there was no way for Guy to call for help if he needed it. Guy was very grateful to have Thomas and Thomas was very happy to be with Guy often. Thomas knew how to communicate back and forth with him by now of course and once their things were sat down in the floor at the bottom stair step, Thomas had touched Guy's arm to get his attention. Guy turned around to face Thomas and leaned in a bit closer to him, flashing him a short lived smile and slightly nodded to show he was listening. "Do you want to ride around the park?" Thomas spoke loudly and clearly. Guy's eye-brows raised high as he smiled, showing mostly teeth, and nodded a yes. Thomas loved the park this time of year. The stars shined bright in the crisp cold night sky and during the daylight the orange and yellow leafs danced when the autumn air rattled them. Thomas especially liked going to the park with Guy and Thomas was the only thing that kept Guy waking up in the mornings. Guy thought the only thing good to ever come from this muted voice he was cursed with was his friendship with Thomas.


End file.
